1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive composition for adhering an artificial nail to the nail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Alpha-cyanoacrylate adhesive agents are well known as so-called instantaneous adhesives and have found wide use in various fields. For example, such agents are used for adhering artificial nails to nails.
While the nail originally serves to protect the fingertip, the fingertip is a portion which attracts attention, so that recently there is a tendency to apply a cosmetic also to the nail for beautification. Furthermore, there is a growing tendency not only to make up the nail itself but also to adhere a beautiful artificial nail to the nail for beautification and protection of the nail.
Accordingly adhesive agents are already developed for adhering artificial nails to nails, and .alpha.-cyanoacrylate adhesive agents, especially methyl .alpha.-cyanoacrylate and ethyl .alpha.-cyanoacrylate, are in use.
The characteristics required of the adhesive agent for adhering artificial nails are as follows.
(a) Since the nail itself, which is part of the human body, has a temperature approximate to the body temperature at all times, the .alpha.-cyanoacrylate adhesive agent rapidly undergoes polymerization to release heat, which is likely to cause damage to the nail or the finger. It is therefore required that the agent be least likely to produce heat or do not cause such a rise in temperature as to damage the nail or finger even if releasing heat. PA1 (b) The agent should permit the artificial nail to be separated off easily within a short period of time.
However, the methyl or ethyl .alpha.-cyanoacrylate adhesive agents mentioned above fail to fulfill these two requirements, so that .alpha.-cyanoacrylate adhesive agents represented by the formula (1) ##STR1## wherein R is methoxyethyl, ethoxyethyl or tetrahydro-furfuryl have been developed recently as disclosed also in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication SHO 58-103406.
Although improved to some extent in respect of the above two requirements, these agents have yet to be fully improved, need to be further prevented from releasing heat and require a considerable period of time for the separation of artificial nails.